Blending the Consequences/Transcript
1 OJ: Hey Notebook Paper. Notebook Paper: Yay! OJ: Uh what? Notebook Paper: Yay! OJ: Can you shut up? Notebook Paper: Yay! OJ: Grrr… (OJ kicks NP away) ' ' 2 Ethan: Hey Elastic Band. Elastic Band: Um, what do you want? Ethan: Nothing. (Glasses walks on scene) Glasses: Hey guys! Elastic Band: Hey. Glasses: What do you want to do? Ethan: I don’t know. ' ' 3 Phone: Hey Cup! Cup: Hey Phone, what do you want to do? Phone: I don’t know. Cup: Wanna go jump off a cliff? Phone:Uhh… Cup: Weeee! ' ' 4 Notebook Paper: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! (Notebook Paper crashes into Phone) Phone: Ahhhh! (Phone and Notebook Paper fall down the cliff) ' ' 5 Cakey: You are so stupid! Mirror: Ha! Doubt it. (Cakey punches Mirror) Mirror: Ow! ' ' 6 Lego: Hey Water! How’s it going? Water: Not too bad. You? Lego: It’s going OK. Water: Kewl. ' ' 7 Breath Mint: You’re purple! Skittle: Uh no. I’m red. Breath Mint: Nooo. You’re yellow. Skittle: What? Breath Mint: I told you! You’re blue! Skittle: I’m going to go. Breath Mint: Yaaaaaaa- ' ' 8 Starbucks: Um, Grapefruit? What was you doing? Grapefruit: I’m watching a livestream. Starbucks: Who is it by? Grapefruit: BFDIA_Master. Starbucks: Can I watch too? Grapfruit: Sure. ' ' 9 (Livestream Audio) ' ' 10 Grapefruit: Cool right?! Starbucks: Uh yeah. *Starbucks walks away* Grapefruit: Wow what a great guy! ' ' 11 Button: Hey WAW! Where are you going? WAW: I’m going to the presidental election! Button: Who’s in the race? WAW: Donald Trumpet, Hilary Pickleton, and Berny Sandwich. Button: OK, I’ll come. WAW: Alright let’s go! ' ' 12 Lamp: Hey Bread! Bread: Ugh! What is it now Lamp? Lamp: Go stand near that lake. Bread: Uh OK. (Bread walks to lake) Bread: So what now? (Lamp pushes Bread into the lake) Bread: Ahhhhhh! ' ' (Scene 13) Dollar: Hey Deadpool! Deadpool: … Dollar: Um. Deadpool? Deadpool: … Dollar: Whatever… ' ' (Scene 14) IPad: Hmm. I can’t seem to find any contestants to compete in my show. Slingshot: Hey who are you? Windows 7: Don’t be stupid! He’s obviously a tablet. IPad: Um I’m actually an IPad. Windows 7: You’re a meanie! IPad: Um yeah. ' ' (Scene 15) Slingshot: But anyways, who are you? IPad: Oh yeah! I’m IPad the host of this new object reality show called Object Invasion Reloaded. And I’m looking for contestants to compete in my show. Slingshot: Well what’s the prize? IPad: The prize is one billion dollars! Slingshot: Woah! I want to compete! OJ: I want to compete too. Breath Mint: Me too! IPad: OK so 23 contestants. One billion dollars. This is Object Invasion Reloaded. ' ' {Intro} ' ' (Scene 16) IPad: So since I’m lazy, I will choose the teams with this slot machine. Phone: How frickin’ original. IPad: Anyways, let’s do this! (Ipad pushes the lever) (Lego is the first team captain) Lego: Awesome! (Dollar is the second captain) Dollar: Nice! ' ' (Scene 17) IPad: So Lego and Dollar are the two team captains. And since I’m lazy again, I’ll play an unoriginal ad while Dollar and Lego pick the teams. Lego: You need! To shut! The fu- Static ' ' (Scene 18) El Nudelo: Hello everyone so do you want to grow your Youtube channel incredibly? Audience: Yeah! El Nudelo: Well then go to Subpals! Where you can get subscribers really fastly and stuff! Audience: Wow! El Nudelo: Well you know what? This is stupid! Cut the tape! Static ' ' (Scene 19) IPad: So let me show the teams. (Shows the teams) IPad: So now let’s get to the first challenge! Ethan: Finally! IPad: So the challenge is to make a milkshake. The team that makes the best milkshake will be safe and the losing team will be up for elimination. Lego: That doesn’t seem to hard. IPad: Anyways, go! ' ' (Scene 20) Lego: Alright team. Let’s make a chocolate milkshake. Cup: Where will we get the ingredients? Button: Walmart obviously. Lego: Yeah so Button, Cup, and Breath Mint will go get the chocolate from walmart. Glasses: What will the rest of us do? Lego: I don’t know. Just hang out until they get back. Glasses: OK. ' ' (Scene 21) Dollar: So does anyone have any ideas? Skittle: We could make an M&M milkshake. WAW: That’s the best idea we have so let’s do it! Dollar: Alright then. Now where do we get M&M’s? (OJ kills Skittle) Bread: OJ! OJ: What? Bread: You just kill our teammate! OJ: Hey at least we got our milkshake. Dollar: Well I guess we’re done then. ' ' (Scene 22) Cup: So what chocolate should we get? Button: Hersheys. It’s the best chocolate for milkshakes. Breath Mint: We should get Snickers bars and stuff! Cup: Yeah we’re getting Hersheys so let’s grab it and go! (Cup grabs the Hersheys stuff) ' ' (5 Minutes Later) ' ' (Scene 23) (Cup runs onto the scene) Lego: Cup! What happened? Cup: We stole from Walmart! Now the cops are after us! Lego: Where’s Button and Breath Mint? Cup: Um… In Jail already. Lego: Oh my god… ' ' (Scene 24) IPad: So contestants! Let’s see your guys’ milkshakes! Lego: Here’s ours. (Ipad drinks the milkshake) IPad: That’s really good! Now Dollar’s team. Dollar: Here you go! (Ipad drinks the milkshake) IPad: Bleh! That’s awful! What is in this?! OJ: Skittles. IPad: OK. Lego’s team definetly wins. Lego: Yes! Dollar: Dang it. ' ' (Scene 25) IPad: So viewers, vote on which contestant to be eliminated on the MLG Gangsters. Voting ends July 5th. Like for prize, dislike for elimination. Episode 2 will come whenever it’s done. IPad: So see you guys next time on Object Invasion Reloaded! Thank you for watching! ' ' (Credits) ' ' (Scene 26) (Shows Button and Breath Mint in Jail) Button: Um. Hello?